


Year of the Pig

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ayutthaya (Overwatch), Belly, Belly Kink, Burp Kink, Burping, Feeding, Fluff, Lots of nicknames, M/M, Stuffing, but no vomit, i write roadhog as a VEGETARIAN, mentions of nausea, smutty but no actual smutt, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During their worldwide crime spree the junkers find themselves in Ayutthaya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> -This is Chapter 1/2 - Consider it a peak at the more heavy content to come  
> -Its also an experiment because I've never written Roadhog on the receiving end in a stuffing fic  
> -MOST RECENT REVISION 1/8/19

Australia was obliterated and reduced to a simmering desert by the omnic crisis. As far as anyone, even the highest authorities were aware, only two junkers managed to flee their country. Now they skipped seas and borders committing numerous criminal acts. Their ludicrous behavior appeared to have no clear motive in sight but the want-and pure greed-of the individuals themselves. Some authorities speculated that the must,somewhere, have a well paying employer.

 

The duos whereabouts so far were Mexico, East Asia and today Thailand, specifically Ayutthaya. Civilians hurriedly scurried off in their presence, parting the street to make way for the allegedly lethal pair. Roadhog was especially indifferent to these people, preoccupied with his quest for a good place to eat. Neither of them had the slightest idea what the storefronts were called. Luckily photographs of meals posted in windows were telling enough. “What’s it you’re craving anyways? I couldn’t care less where we go I’m hungry.” Junkrat complained glaring up at his bodyguard, patience quickly wearing thin. On queue Roadhog came to a sudden stop and jabbed a finger at his object of interest. “What’s that?” The bomber swiveled to follow his pointing. He indicated a picture of a dumpling on a red background. “Well I don’t need to be bilingual to understand that!” The self identifying freedom fighter laughed waving his weapon in the air.

 

“We’re just...grocery shopping, not doing a bank job.” Mako argued leading them inside. Their stereotypical tourist disguises had no purpose if they shot up a restaurant, not at all convincing that they weren’t infamous criminals. A single woman arched her neck to look at the masked figure approaching her while waiters tripped over one another on the way to the kitchen, desperate to flee the scene. She didn’t even pay Junkrat a single glance, let alone move a muscle.”Well I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave this place a bad review, lady won’t even acknowledge me! Must be your breathtaking good looks.” Junkrat joked elbowing Mako who grabbed a menu off the counter and thumbed through it until he found an identical photo to the one outside. She yelled something and a man was summoned to the kitchen entrance at once, presumably the chef. She repeated herself once more and he got to work on the strange customers order.

 

Mako left with five steamer baskets, Jamie in tow with a bottle of alcohol he’d stolen. Didn’t know what it was, tasted good though. The word of two criminals evidently made rounds. Nobody was outside in the street when they emerged from the restaurant. They chose to settle in a hotel room after they realized there was no one present to great them at the front desk. “The one thing I can really say I miss about home is that it took effort to scare the piss out of somebody. Everywhere we go now they just run, run run run.” He whined peeking down the hotel’s halls. The image of cops trying each individual room to find them was all too rich.

 

Every room was nearly identical to the last. White sheets, white curtains and a tacky abstract image framed above the bed. Mako plopped down on the mattress and opened his first, the fresh food made Jamie rub his hands together enthusiastically joining him, “These are bigger than my head,” I mean look at them!” He exclaimed plucking one out, practically drooling over the pinched dough. Mako choose one too, the dumpling a perfect fit in the palm of his hand. “Mmm” hummed the lankier junker though his first bite.

 

Mako tugged the bandana improvised to conceal his scarred mouth down his chin for easy access and tore the doughy skin as if it were a fruit. Between bites he could sense the bomber ogling him.. Mako came to understand the appeal in this and saw no harm in it. He liked to eat, Jamie liked to watch. “You probably noticed I ordered five of those steam baskets for myself right?” He asked aloud, the question rousing Jamie to sit up straight.”Sure did.” He curiously nodded at the feast in acknowledgement.“And I plan on emptying them all myself, been running on empty for close to forty-eight hours.” Mako paused expectantly awaiting a reaction. It's only a little incentive to poke at Jamie’s sweet spots but he immediately takes the bait. Sure, he knows he’s a big eater and expects this from him already...

But declaring it out loud? That was new, enough to make Jamie choke on his food picturing it already. “Think I can do it?” He continues pushing him to reply to those words, seeing as he’s a little red in the face over it. Mako chews the last section of his first bun awaiting an answer. Its amusing, really. The junker who can talk a mile a minute suddenly struggling to find words.”I know you could-I mean, you will.”The junkman finally answers as firmly as he can, the anticipation killing him and takes another swig from his bottle, quite a bit of its contents already gone. “Gonna share that?” he asks snagging it from him. It’s then the gluttonous display makes Jamie blurt something stupid.

“Pig.”

Ohhh no. Not good.

Mako paused to swallow an initial gulp from the bottle. “You wanna say that one more time?” He challenged with a sharpness in his voice. The smaller man’s shoulders shrunk under the weight of his poor word choice. “Didn’t-um..ha..didn’t mean it like that at all! Honest! C’mon I call you a bloody hog all the time, soo what’s the difference if I call you a pig eh?” He sputtered in a rush to back track.

“No, I’m not hearing one word of that bull. Difference is that sounded like an insult.” Mako corrected venomously. Okay not helping, try a different angle. “You got me it's not the same thing as calling you Hog or whatever. It was actually kind of a compliment?” The bomber scrambled to get out of this one.

“What?”

It only hit now that Jamie had gotten piss drunk from the mystery bottle, Mako identifies the clear fluid on the inside, it must be baiju. The really doofy look about him gave it away. “I get randy something awful when you live up to your name.” _That forceful attitude of yours drives me nuts and bolts._

“Is that right? Lemme see that then.” Mako insisted seizing Rat’s hand that still held onto a single neglected dumpling. “Shit.” he gasped as Mako begun to eat it out of his palm unwarranted. He was so startled he couldn’t even react. When it’s gone the man's lips linger on the flesh that fed him licking up any residue the dough left behind. Jamie can only muster a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

“Grab another. I’m not finished.”

“Don’t gotta ask me twice.” He exhales as if he’s been holding his breath this entire time. He shuffles a little closer to his best mate before he retrieves another delectable handful of the stuffed dough. Jamie’s a little shaky he’s so damn excited when Mako repeats the process of eating out of his hand. This time he offers it though so there’s no need to pry. “Good.” He encourages him as he sinks in his teeth. To get to the juicy insides he just about kisses the outside to start. Almost makes Rat wish he were one of these steamed treasures.

 

It goes down as easily as the last. “Hm, I could get used to this.” Mako teases the idea as he stops the bombers persistent offer to feed him a new one. Jamie lets him pop off his mask and toss it on the floor beside them. Its absence could only mean Mako feels comfortable enough to do without it. “Oh believe me mate I would take you up on it again and again if you let me.” Junkrat breaks into a cackle helping another into the big mans ready mouth. Its reminiscent to feeding a wild animal, careful and steady. He has to push his thumb into the dumpling cautiously while Hog tears mouthfuls from it to keep a good grip.

 

“Attaboy Mako,” He coos in a daze but it's just pure bliss. And Mako wasn’t even a little phased by any of it yet, in fact he wasn’t certain Hog was ever satisfied. The true glutton didn’t see to let up one bit. “I’ll be damned...you’re already done with that first batch. Christ!”

 

“Ha, that’s nothing.” He snorts taking a quick swig of the Baiju. “Didn’t know before how deep this...fixation goes for you.” Mako comments on the bombers little fetish,”Done anything like this before us?”

 

“Us? Never...don’t think I ever said this either-and don’t you laugh- but I never even rutted before you either. Guess I found my type.” He giggles like he didn’t just tell a big secret. “Oh?” Mako pretends not to notice how sappy this is. But it makes sense in context with the time everything went boom. When would he ever in the wasteland? He was hardly a grown man when it happened. Rat grimaces expecting a big guffaw, it's just as nerve wracking when he doesn’t get just that. Mako doesn’t quite extend any of his sympathy to him either.

“You’re something else.” Mako tells him finally. Of all the things he could of said, Jamie did not forsee a compliment. The words bounce around in his mind until he shakes it off.  “Alright alright, no more mushy talk. More?”


	2. Year of the Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog shows Junkrat you are what you eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is where the fic shifts from Roadhog to Junkrat, I hope that's alright. I was excited to attempt a mutual stuffing situation  
> **This chapter features sloppy eating and a lot of burps just so anyone who reads is ready for it, there are mentions of nausea but NO actual emeto stuff takes place. I'm vastly more proud of this chapter than the last one. Enjoy!  
> **Roadhog is a vegetarian!  
> **LAST REVISION 1/31/19

Both of them are more than happy to move away from the conversation and back to the task at hand. For a while the rat is unnaturally silent. All he does is breath heavily, eyes glued to Mako who eyeballed him from under his lashes as he feasted.That is until he finally detected the pained noises that could only be coming from Hog's gut.“Huh? S’ that good or bad?” He pipes up attentively sitting back to investigate the damage done. Good lord.

 

While he can hardly believe it Mako's stomach is visibly tighter than usual. Its especially evident around his rib area. Jamie itches like he wants to bite a piece off him or maybe just a nibble would do.

 

“Stop.” Stop?

 

“You can’t be serious! Thought you didn’t have a limit-” He practically cried out.“That's not what I meant.” Mako intervened rushing to cut through his desperate whining. It's not?

 

“Let me eat the rest of these myself. You just…,” He trailed away from that sentence unnerved at the idea of asking for comfort. Not his thing, but boy did he need it. “I need some of...this.” He took Jamie's wrist once more tracing it over his gut. The junker made no protest, eager to please though the lines blurred between who was being pleased more.

 

“You’ll be the death o’ me...and I'm not complaining.” Jamison told him shakily, a big stupid grin cracked the most it could be from ear to ear, drunk eyes close to closing entirely as he touched the girth of Mako's belly with both hands only rubbing into it with his left. “Wrong. That's the exact opposite of my job.” He corrected.

 

Jamie had a brief burst of ugly laughter at that. “You're the real funny man between the two of us when you wanna be!” He patted the encumbered belly before him appreciatively, grateful to get a bit more personal. Couldn’t get much more personal than using your companions girth to substitute as a cushion on the colder outback nights. This was much more though, not a need- only plain desire that brought him to purposefully press an ear against his belly. _Sounds like marbles rolling across the floor in the next room._

 

He deliberated that these gurgles might be hinting at a struggle. There wasn't as much gusto to Mako's feasting anymore either. “If I didn't know any better I would say your limit was right arounddd..” Jamison pushed himself off the big guy to check the cases, “One...two three...four.” He counted aloud pointing to each finished container individually.

 

“Hmph, nope.”  The bodyguard shook his head, subtle but ever so swift to refuse eye contact. A belch roused in his chest, he felt it and emptied it into a clutched fist. “It's packed tight that's all.” Mako gave him that much.

 

“Mm, I can tell.” The junker grew a bit more frisky then, rolling the fabric of Mako's shirt upwards with his palms. It didn't really fit in the first place. They could wear as many matching disguises as they pleased. Every one put his size on full display. “You're a treat on your own.” Rat laid on the full praise, kneeling down to plant smooches further down his belly. He had his own tricks to reach Mako's sweet spots. Tricks that were discovered with time, most of which were right here. He kissed right along the protrusion of his belly button first. It coaxed a soft wheezing from the huge junkman. Then in confidence he carefully moved onto sucking it. A test. That little change was new.

 

“Keep..ahhh keep doing that.” His best mate groaned approvingly at the gesture holding Jamison's unruly head there in one hand, still working around a dumpling in the other. No coaxing needed he “Mhmm'd” gently into his stomach cupping its underside.

 

He remained persistent, cooing things Mako couldn't quite hear until he burped a second time. “That's a good pig.” He gladly spoke up now that they'd been clear it wasn't scrutiny coming from him. The rubbing must've been the softest touch left in this filthy bomber. He couldn't quite place it but the rhythm to it soothed them both in it's own way.

 

“Jamison,” Mako began. Using a full first name tended to grab his attention quicker. Still caught in this little moment, not the word choice alone but the tone moved him to look up,”Need something more Hoggie?” He piped up presumptuously drawing near his crotch to paw at its outline.

 

The abrupt move to touch him there turned Mako's breathing hoarse. It was tempting but he diverged and dragged the sixth (the last) steamed case in his direction. “Later. Now it's your turn--this one..,” He popped the lid, cherishing Junkrat's visible shift from curiosity to confusion,”--is all pork. Eat up, piglet.”

 

Piglet, the word hung in the air until Jamison’s mouth quivered,” You...you sneak!” He squeaked utterly dumbstruck. Whether to consider himself played or even flattered he couldn’t decide. Perhaps both because this had to be the plan from the get go. That and he could now toy with the idea of Mako being as into this as he is. But there’s no way he experiences it in the same way.

 

The fact is he dwarfs Jamison and there’s a certain pleasure in feeling small in contrast where it would normally piss him off. He could easily overpower him and that made him sweat even more,“Hog I can't eat like you, might make me sick.” The bomber pouted back to the bed frame.

 

Mako held a dumpling in his face anyway, annoyed when he acted smart and stuck up his nose,”Make me.” The snide move earned him a tight grasp on the square of his jaw and a thumb forcing itself inside the little runt's mouth. It was just an act to get manhandled before he accepted the dough in his teeth with a stupid grin. Of course the food would get eaten, that was part of Hog’s plan too. Junkers never waste resources so no matter where they were habits like this wouldn’t die. If something was yours you took it and that was exactly what _Junkrat_ would do now whether _Jamison_ could puke trying.

 

The first of six was gone in only minutes, Jamie licking its juice off his lips already in anticipation of the next one. It was coming but Mako tugged the hideous fabric of his shirt, the disguise significantly less elaborate than his own. All he had on was his regular gear minus the riptire with an oversized Hawaiian shirt draped over him in its place. “Let’s get you out of this.” He told him. Nodding gleefully, he wiggled out of it while Mako unfastened the buttons until it was easy enough to pull it over his head without undoing all of them.

Mako also enjoyed the contrast in size between them. Albeit being one of the few people who could look at him at eye level when he stood up straight, he was puny in just about every other aspect. It was Jamie who had the big mouth though, literally and figuratively.

 

Technically he’d eaten one and a half dumplings, to a skinny runt like him that was a lot. Paired with the vodka he had already begun to seek out some relief. Stopping to finish chewing, Jamie thumped his own chest twice. Anyone else wouldn’t bother Mako, he was no prude. However, the way Jamie maintained eye contact while he rolled out the nastiest sound Mako ever heard had him boiling instantly. Clearly he couldn't care less, instead following it up with a smaller more forced burp out of the side of his mouth. That glint of the bombers single gold tooth made him move.

 

In a split second held snatched Jamie's waist, unclasping his belt quickly, he ignored his defensive flailing. “Wh-gah! You damn CUNT!” Rat snapped ready to kick him in the gut. Groaning in defeat, that impulse didn't carry through. Not because he knew better- because the massive torso against his proved too distracting. Before he knew it Mako reached his wrists and entangled the belt around them, wrapping as many times around as the belt would allow before he finally closed with the clasp.

 

He stared at Mako's belly as he pulled away from him, yearning to have it back but Hog paid it no mind and offered another dumpling like that hadn't happened at all. “You ever going to at least tell me what I did to get tied up?” Jamison squawked, arching his shoulders curiously to get a feel for the awkward angle  his arms were bent in. “You're too proud, figured a little submission would do you some good and if you're going to act like a pig you may as well eat like one.”

 

Jamie squirmed some more, beginning to realize his position. The roles were flipped .Another dumpling hovered before him. He glanced from it to Mako before starting it, a little slower than minutes ago. Not intentionally like Mako thought, reminding himself eating like this was a much greater struggle for him. It was beginning to turn into an uphill battle as he’d noticed the concave of Jamie's stomach had become a little less deep and slightly pushed itself out.

 

“Hurts.” Jamie muttered under his breath, understanding what he was fixed on. This brought a little sympathy from Mako who rewarded the behavior, placing his hand on Rat's hip to massage into the swell of his poor stomach with his thumb. It made him gulp sloppily on a mouthful of food. “Keep going.” Spoke Mako huskily in his piglet's ear.

 

So he pressed on, desperate for more of that kind of praise. It proved to be very difficult to make that happen. If he could get through this without making himself too ill it would be a miracle. The partially destroyed dumpling Mako held was far less reassuring, seeing how much further this would go made him want to go sleep it off now. The sounds of indigestion were no help either,“ Tummy ache?” Mako teased in a mocking tone at the gurgly noises.

 

“Eww! Don't call it that!” He barked, pretending to gag on the cutesy wording. Mako just chuckled and kept on trying to rub out the pain. Normally the sensation fullness brought was a pleasant one, a luxury Jamie not often experienced. Now it was like torture, he remained persistent though  in denial of the looming threat of nausea. The Attention he was getting definitely helped in the state was in and he’d do anything for comfort. The saucy flavor proved worth it also, it would be a real shame to lose it. Undoubtedly the worst part was each bite settling heavily at the pit of his stomach. Upon glancing over warily at how many were left, the three waiting for him instantly made his insides do a flip. “Blimey...Mako?” He moaned out before it could start doing cartwheels, getting a quizzical look back the weakness in his voice surprising them both.”Fraid I could chunda any second, don’t want to, but it might not be up to me anymore.” A resigned look painted his features.

 

Mako deliberately did this knowing full well what would happen, maybe he got a little sadistic kick from being a witness to that skinny body getting overwhelmed to the point of writhing around on the bed pathetically- but he kept a well disguised ulterior motive. The goal being to get Junkrat eating less like a feral animal grasping at straws to sustain itself and more like a person that could because they have the option. “You want to keep it down?” He questioned him knowing the answer. Jamison just nodded,” It’s delicious but I’m not looking to taste it coming up instead of uh, down.” The junker snorted at the way he phrased that.

 

“Got it, lean back for me.”

 

He did as he was told, uncharastically a good listener desperate to alleviate the pain. Mako waited as Jamie awkwardly wormed himself backwards against the pillows supporting his restricted arms. Now that it was right there he was attempting to process the sight of his own bloated midsection only to have it masked over by his best mate’s meaty hand, putting the basket aside for the moment.

 

Initially Jamie looked on observing this for a little while until it felt pleasant enough to briefly shut his eyes. “Sleep if you want, just wait until we're done.” Mako insisted then attempted to massage out the pain with more force, aware of the yearning for further release. It seemed to work, following some cursing Jamison got a few shallow burps out. “Urggh Hang on.” The runt motioned the touching to stop, quickly whipping his head to the side. A hiccup escaped which granted a strained but much needed belch. It sounded like his fullness condensed into a sound. “There it is.” He gasped thankful that got out of his system then fell slack on the pillows again. “Mhm, that’ll do it. Ready for another go?” Mako guessed getting a nod. “Yeah, I got the room.” The bomber agreed only half sure that were true.

 

His piglet’s insufferable attitude came in handy in this scenario. It granted him the ability to tough out most things in this case a wicked stomach ache. Mako readily took a new dumpling, extending it in front of the junkers mouth. To get this down his gullet he simply only focused on getting it in, purposefully doing his best to keep the possibility of it coming up the other way at bay. Humoring the idea alone could lead to disaster, probably the demise of the white hotel sheets too.

 

In an effort to distract himself further he let himself wonder what was going through his bodyguards head,” Still wracking my brain for a reason you’d rope me into this Hoggie. You tricked me, why?” Sometimes he found using the best nickname in his arsenal pushed him to respond better, like now. There were several answers. Rather than listing them all Mako picked the one he felt weighed most necessary next to the others. “Because I hate the way you stick to eating morsels like a wastelander.” He answered honestly seeing it fit best to just come out with it.  

Living in an isolated- while very real apocalypse did something to the survivors. Jamison’s resilience occasionally made him unbearable. A warped mind, plus an extensive knowledge of demolition shaped an ideal wastelander. He lived and breathed the junker life. Outside that world he was like a fish out of water. “S’pose I see your point...nothing's  stopping me from eating s’much as these softies out here.” Still mulling over the final hunk of the forth dumpling on his palette he considered what Mako was putting down until a new argument took its place. “And this isn’t your elaborate scheme to get out of admitting there’s a limit to how much food you can take?” Jamie accused bursting into a shit eating grin, fully convinced he’d caught the big lug in a well constructed lie.

 

Mako’s gaze lowered to Jamie’s rounded out belly,”You talk big for someone that can barely eat a couple of measly steamed dumplings.” He sneered giving the swell a mocking pat. That comeback wiped the stupid look off the proud junkers face immediately, skewing into embarrassment. “Shut up!” He glowered up at his bodyguard wiggling away from the touch. “It's a good look.” Was all Mako had to say to win him back.

 

The comment made Jamison stiffen up, giving himself a once over he grew curious about the lessened appearance of his ribs. It certainly didn’t turn him on the way someone huge like Mako did but it didn’t _not_ get him going either. “Its like I drank a keg by myself.” He uttered the first thing that came to mind. The achiness was still there but at least the urge to chunder dissipated. “Here.” Mako grabbed the button of Jamie’s shorts, which were so well worn they came undone almost on their own. As soon as the zipper came down he heard a little sigh, it sounded like bliss.

 

“Hm, come on then I gotta squeeze in two more.” Jamie called their attention back to the nearly finished feast. “Right.” Mako appreciated the reminder and took the fifth. As soon as it hovered close enough the runt complied carefully working through it, ignoring the seething stir it brought out of his stomach. Try as he might it was very evident that it hurt bad. The process had come to a crawl since they started, Mako had to stop to rub at the source of discomfort again and again. If the shorts weren’t undone they wouldn’t have gotten this far because he scrambled for every bit of room left in him for these head-sized delights.

 

When they reached the last one the sounds coming out of him made even Mako question he’d be alright after this. In spite of how bad it was Jamie insistently bent forward, mouth ajar. The level of sloppiness reached a new height. He dipped into it like it was his last meal, nose planted in Mako’s hand. “Easy, easy!” He couldn’t hold back a hiss concerned how close Jamie’s teeth got to nipping a finger. The dumpling gone, he sealed the deal by licking up the sticky remnants like Mako had before. Only it was coming across less sensual and more vile. Exceptionally disturbed at how coated Jamie’s face was in food, he nabbed the tacky shirt from his disguise they’d tossed and used it to clean him up.

 

Mako came closer, freeing Jamison’s arms from the makeshift bondage. “Good piglet, come to me.” He instructed scooping the runts body into his lap, he listened and laid flush against Hog, his back to the big man’s torso. There it was again, piglet. He had a feeling he’d be hearing this more from now on. The bloat of his belly sat both stark and slightly alien between his bony hips. Shifting around summoned one final sated belch.

 

“Exactly.” Mako replied.


End file.
